Secrets and Surprises
by amksschristian
Summary: An AU set in between 5 and 6. What if there was a third Toretto sibling? What if Dom found out Letty was alive before 6? Includes an OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It had been 3 months since Jessica-Julia Toretto had joined Shaw's team. She was living the highlife, but was still missing her family. She had left them soon after she got out of college. She had been away from her family for 6 years. She had been only 14 when Dom went to jail. She was now a 26 year old Latina, on her own, moving around with a band of criminal misfits. She had never imagined this for her life, but she surprisingly liked it.

Living with Owen Shaw wasn't the best, but he treated her good. She had everything she needed.

JJ, Ivory, Klaus, and Vegh had gone on a mission, in Beijing, China. The whole team was currently in China. Shaw had given them word that he was going to go pick up a new team member. He flew the whole team to Norway. When they got to Norway, Shaw met them with the new team member.

"Everyone, this is Letty Ramirez. She will be joining our team." Shaw said as he entered the warehouse they were staying in.

As soon as JJ got a good look at Letty, she immediately froze. He eyes got wide, and her breathing stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her practical sister was standing in front of her, and she didn't know what to do.

"Letty, this is JJ Torres, Vegh Bradley, Klaus Tailor, Ivory Simon, Jah Taslim, Connor Adolfson, and Wesley Oakes."

A collective wave of "hi" sounded. Shaw took Letty to the back of the warehouse, and the rest of the team dispersed into various places. JJ was called by Shaw to join them. JJ walked over to them, and Shaw led them to a separate room.

"This will be your room and you will share it with JJ. We have our next mission in a week."

"Ok." Letty said as Shaw walked out.

"So where are you from?" JJ said.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my memory in a car accident. Shaw found me at a clinic in Tijuana."

"How do you know your name?"

"It was the name given by the person who found me. I'm assuming they knew me."

"I'm sorry, I guess."

"Whatever."

The room was left in silence for several minutes before Letty finally said something.

"How did you end up here?"

"Well, my brother and sister are both criminals, so I thought I should follow the family business."

"Why not work with them?"

"I left a long time ago. I wanted to be independent. I found Shaw in Spain."

"So you have siblings? What are they like?"

"They are really close with each other, but I was the odd ball, I guess. I never fit in with any of my brother's friends. I was too tomboyish for my sister's friends, but too weak for my brother's friends."

"Where are you guys from?"

"LA."

"Cool."

"I'm just gonna say it. I know you."

"What the fuck? You're crazy."

"I'm not kidding."

"How do you know me?"

"You were our neighbor."

"Whatever. You're probably mistaking me with someone else."

"Yeah, maybe."

They both did separate things and didn't talk while doing it, for the next few hours.

"So if you think you know me, what was I like?" Letty said

"Uh, do we have to talk about this?" JJ said.

"Yes, we do."

"Well, you weren't just our neighbor. You actually lived with us for like 5 years."

"Why did I live with you?"

"Your parents died when you were young."

"So does this mean I'm from LA?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you ask me where I was from if you already knew?"

"I didn't know if I was gonna tell you that I knew you."

"So what are your brother and sister like?"

"Well, you actually dated my brother for a while. You and my sister were best friends, which didn't make any sense. You two couldn't be anymore different, but you and my brother are practically the same person, or you were."

"So, what did you guys do when I got in the car accident? Did you know?"

"I didn't. I don't know about my brother and sister."

"What are their names?"

"That's not really important."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Look, I'm still in shock, ok. I haven't seen anyone from LA in 6 years. I don't know what the hell my siblings are doing. I don't know anything."

"I know you know something you're not telling me."

"No, I don't." JJ said as she walked out of the room. Letty didn't bother following her. She just sat back on her bed, and stayed silent.

When nighttime rolled around, JJ still hadn't come back to the room. Letty was starting to get worried. Finally, by 10pm, JJ came back with a bag of food in her hand.

"Here." JJ said, handing Letty the bag.

"What's this for?" Letty said.

"I figured you were hungry. I found an American restaurant when I was out. I got you a burger."

"Uh, thanks." Letty said as she pulled the food out of the bag.

"So, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be here for very much longer. I'm leaving in a few weeks."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll go wherever the road takes me."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It had been 3 weeks since Letty had joined Shaw's team. They had done 3 jobs, in those 3 weeks. In those 3 weeks, JJ was preparing to leave Shaw's team, she just didn't know when the time was right.

One night after a mission in Dubai, Letty and JJ were in a room together, and having a conversation.

"So, when are you gonna leave?" Letty said.

"What, you want me to leave?" JJ said.

"Not necessarily, I'm just curious."

"Well if you really must know, I plan on leaving in a few days. I've already told Shaw that I'm leaving."

"I was actually thinking about leaving as well. There's nothing for me here."

"Oh, where ya gonna go?"

"The DR."

"That place was important to you and my brother. After he got out of prison, you two took a week trip there. I've only been there once."

"Would you care to join me?"

"Maybe I will. I don't have anything better to do."

"I just have to talk to Shaw. I don't think he'll be very happy about me leaving, but honestly I'm getting bored of being on this team, and I've only been with you guys for 3 weeks."

"How about we grab lunch, and then you talk to Shaw."

"Ok."

JJ and Letty went to a near by McDonald's, and ate lunch.

"So, tell me more about your family. What were they like?" Letty said.

"Well my mom died when I was 8. My dad died when I was 14. I was an awkward kid. I was really quiet. Like I said before, I didn't fit in even with my own family. I dated a guy named Jesse for a year, when I was 15, and he was 16. He was really nice, but it didn't work out. He died a couple years later."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I moved to Spain after I got out of college. I met a guy named Francisco. He and I dated for 2 years. I got pregnant, only after 4 months of dating."

"Wow. Where's the baby?"

"My daughter stayed with his parents, in Portugal. I haven't seen her since she was 3 months old."

"Does your family know that you have a kid?"

"No."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Ryan Cassie."

"That's pretty."

"My mom's name was Cassandra, so I thought I should honor her."

"So what was my relationship like with your brother?"

"You guys started dating when he was 17. You were 15, the same age as my sister. You two were practically inseparable. When I left, you were taking a break. I don't know what happened after I left."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever plan on getting your daughter back?"

"Eventually. Right now, I'm in no place to be a mom."

"When I was in the hospital, they told me there was evidence of a miscarriage. I have no idea who the father was. Is there any chance it was you're brother's?"

"Maybe. Honestly I have no idea."

"I really want my memory back. This fucking sucks."

"If you had your memory, you wouldn't be working for Shaw."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." JJ said as she stood up. Letty followed her and they left.

Back at the warehouse...

Letty went straight to Shaw, when they got back.

"Hey Shaw, can we talk?"

"What's up?"

"JJ and I are leaving."

"Are you resigning?"

"Yes."

"Fine, goodbye."

"What, that's it?"

"We'll survive. There's always a replacement."

"Ok." Letty said as she walked away. She walked back to the room, and packed what little stuff she had. JJ walked back into the room, a few minutes after Letty returned. She too, started packing her things.

"How 'bout we go shopping before we leave the country. We have nothing." JJ said.

"Are you fucking kidding? It's Dubai. Where are we gonna find the money to afford anything?"

"We literally just got 2 million each, from the latest mission. We have enough money to buy a whole store."

"Find, let's do that right now."

"Vámonos."

"What does that mean?"

"You forgot Spanish?"

"No, I'm just kiddin'."

The girls went to the nearest, cheapest store, that seemed the most American. They looked around for awhile, and ended up getting several pairs of jeans and shirts, each. They went to a few more stores and bought all of the things they needed, and lots more. Letty bought 5 leather jackets, 10 pairs of jeans, 6 pairs of jean shorts, 4 pairs of athletic shorts, 15 t-shirts, 8 tank tops, 2 pairs of Converse, 2 pairs of Jordan's, 1 pair of normal tennis shoes, 3 pairs of ankle boots, 2 pairs of sandals, 1 pair of chanclas, 3 bikinis, plenty of pairs of socks and underwear, plenty of bras, etc. JJ bought basically the same thing, but she bought 4 high-low dresses, 6 pairs of heels, wedges and stilettos, and a few necklaces and bracelets. Both girls bought make up, JJ bought more than Letty. They also had to buy more suitcases to fit all of their stuff in.

After they finished their shopping trip, they went back to the hotel, and packed up all of their stuff. They made sure they had their fake passports. They had to have aliases, because of their short careers of being criminals. Letty was known as Ava Rodriguez, and JJ was known Ridley Rodriguez. They were posing as sisters. They had ultimately decided that they were going to The Dominican Republic. They didn't know how long they were gonna stay there, but they knew that it was going to be for a while.

When they got to the airport, they waited an hour and a half, for their plane. They boarded the plane and spent most of their 16 hour flight either sleeping or talking. They got to The DR at 5:00pm, their time, but in Dubai it would've been 9:00am, and 8:00pm in LA. They were so jet lagged, but they still had to drive another hour to their small apartment. They had gotten an apartment a week in advance, and they got it for a good price. The apartment cost was $500 rent for each months, which is 23865.00 Dominican pesos. They were really excited to start their new life in the Dominican Republic.

**_A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the time or money was off, I looked it up on Google, and we all know how wrong that can be. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Their first few days in the DR were spent with JJ showing Letty around. She surprisingly remembered a lot about the DR, even though she hadn't been since she was young.

One day, 5 days after they settled, they decided to go to a bar. JJ had heard that some famous guy was going to be there. She didn't know who, but she knew that she wanted to go. She forced Letty into going.

At the bar...

They got there around 9pm, and they both got Coronas. After their second beers, a guy came up to them.

"Do I know you?" The guys said to JJ.

"Are you Dominic Toretto?"

"JJ?"

"Hey big brother."

"Oh my god JJ, it's been so long. What're you doing in the DR?"

"I live here with a friend."

"Who?"

Just as JJ was about to talk, Letty walked over to here.

"Letty?" Dom said, obviously shocked.

**_A/N: It's gettin good. Stay tuned._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Letty?"

"Who are you? Do you know this guy, JJ?"

"Letty, this is Dom, my brother and your ex."

"What the fuck is going on here? Am I seeing a ghost?"

"Dom, this is really Letty. Can we go some place quieter?"

"Yeah, sure."

They went outside and found a small area that was quiet.

"You have some serious explaining to do." Dom said.

"Letty didn't die in a car accident. Do you wanna explain what happened?" JJ said to Letty.

"According to the person who found me, Shaw, I was ran into by someone and my car flipped. The person got out of their car, pointed a gun at my gas tank, and the car exploded. I was thrown from the car and I was sent into a ditch, where I hit my head and lost my memory. A girl took me to a hospital in Tijuana."

"Holy shit."

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"We dated for a long time. We were actually dating when I thought you died."

"I'm sorry, I think."

"No, it's not your fault. I was the one who left you here. If I hadn't have left you wouldn't have been injured."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time we were together was here in the DR. We had just finished a heist and the cops were getting closer to me. I didn't want to put you in harm's way, so I left you in the middle of the night. According to my sister Mia, you spent 6 months trying to find me. You joined a dangerous cartel. It's my fault."

"What kinda life did we live?"

"A dangerous one. We were the kind of people who loved adrenaline rushes. We were street racers and we did heists that involved money."

"Does that mean we were rich?"

"Kinda."

"Cool, I guess."

"I still can't believe your actually here, I mean I went to your funeral and I watched the casket get buried. I have no idea who or what the hell was in there, if it wasn't you."

"Are you happy that I'm not dead?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm beyond happy."

"That's good to know."

Letty walked back inside, to find something to drink.

"So, what have you been up to, JJ?"

"Uh, well that's a really long story that I prefer not telling."

"Oh come on JJ, I'm your big brother. You can tell me anything."

"I have a kid."

"What?!"

"I have a daughter named Cassie. She lives in Portugal."

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you doing in the DR?"

"It's a long story. Basically, we ended up with the wrong crowd, but then quit, and decided to come here."

"How did you find Letty?"

"She found me. She was hired by the guy I worked for. I told her the story. We decided to leave."

"So, she doesn't remember anything?"

"Not that I can tell. She remembers how to drive, and fight, probably from muscle memory. She has no recollection of her childhood, your relationship, anything before the accident."

"JJ, I'm gonna tell you something that only one other person knows."

"What's wrong Dom?" She asked, slightly worried.

"The night I left Letty here, was the night we got married. That's night that she became Letty Toretto."

"How the hell could you leave your wife!?"

"I wanted to keep her out of harm's way. The cops were catching up to us, and she was safer without me. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Dom, when Letty was found, she was taken to the hospital. The doctors said she had had a miscarriage. Not only did you leave your here, but you left your kid too."

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I joke about this?"

Don rubbed his head, a telltale sign that he was overwhelmed.

"Fuck." He whispered, too afraid of his vocal strength to say anything else.

"I'm sorry, but you needed to know the truth."

"I feel terrible for what I've caused. I fucked up everything. I'm too busy worrying about myself to see that everything around me is more important. Letty deserves better. She deserves somebody who puts her first. She deserves somebody who she can marry, and have beautiful babies with. Someone who will stick by her side, and will grow old with her. I'm not that person. I can't give her those things."

"Dom, she loved you. She adored you. You had her heart, since she was 16. She didn't want anyone else. She wanted you. It was always you. You can't walk away from her again."

"She doesn't remember me. She doesn't know who I am, or how badly I hurt her. I can't let her believe I was perfect. She needs to know the truth. It's not fair to her."

"She might remember one day. Usually memory loss isn't permanent."

"But what if it is?"

"Then she'll fall in love with you again."

"I don't want her to fall in love with me again. I didn't want it to happen the first time. I knew she deserved better. That's why I was so reluctant to date her, at first. I was hoping she would lose interest and find someone better, but she never did. And then I fell for her, and we were tied together. We loved each other. But I was a coward and young and dumb."

"But you aren't young and dumb anymore. Maybe this is the universe giving you a second chance. Maybe it's telling you that you should start over, but be better this time."

"Or it's telling me that we both need to move on. Letty's is a blank slate now. She has no memory of us. She has no reason to stay with. She can and should do whatever she wants."

"And what if she decides she wan wants you?"

"She won't have the chance. I have to keep moving."

"You can't keep running, Dominic."

"I have no choice. If I stay, I will fall in love with her again. I won't be able to stop myself. I mean, hell, I'm still in love with her. But I need to move on."

"What about me? We haven't seen each other in years. If you're not gonna stay for her, at least stay for me."

"JJ, I already told you that I can't be near her. I need to leave."

"I'm not gonna stop you, but if you leave, there is no coming back. You are giving up any chance you might have with her."

"I know, but it's for the best."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Letty came back out eventually and found JJ crying, but Dom was no where in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Letty asked.

JJ quickly wiped away her tears and said: "He did what he does best. He left. Said he had to leave to protect you."

"I don't need protection. Hell, I don't even know him."

"You did. You two were meant for each other. You were inseparable. It was always you two."

"I don't remember him at all. Right now, he means nothing."

"I'm gonna tell you something I probably shouldn't, but I feel like you need to know. The night he left you here in the DR is the night you two got married. It's also presumably the same night you got pregnant. I know you don't remember, but he is still I love with you. He says he wants to let you go, and he will if you don't stop him."

"I'm sure I used to love him. But I don't remember. I wish I did, I really do."

"If you won't do it for yourself, can you do it for me? I haven't seen my brother in 6 years. When I finally see him, he leaves again. He won't stay for me, but he will stay for you. If you can convince him to stay, you don't have to love him. You just have to stay."

After a few moments of consideration, Letty gave JJ her answer.

"Fine, I'll do it. Where is he?"

"He went back into the bar."

The two went back into the building. They split up to look for Dom, and Letty found him at the bar.

"Can we talk?"

Dom followed Letty back outside.

"JJ told me what you told her. She told me that we're married."

"She wasn't exactly supposed to tell you that."

"I don't remember you, at all. I wish that I could remember this great love we had. It seems like it was great. I want you to stay. Don't leave again. Maybe with you I can remember again."

"Letty, I can't put you in danger again. Maybe it's a good thing you don't remember us. What we had, it was amazing, but it's over now. There was no way we were ever gonna have kids and grow old together. It's not what people like us do."

"How will we ever know if we don't try? From what you and JJ have told me, it seems like you run away when things move forward. You take one step ahead, and then 100 steps back. You don't know what it's like to live a normal life. Hell, you ran away right after we got married. You don't know what it's like to stay and have a normal relationship. If you stay, we can try to have what we should have."

"I... I can't. I can't do this to you, or to JJ. I have to go."

"If you walk away, there is no coming back. This precious relationship we apparently had is over, for good. You should seriously consider this decision."

A dense silence fell over them. Dom was seriously considering what Letty had said. He was wholly and completely in love with her, but they always say if you're in love with something, you should set it free. He couldn't though, he loved her too much.

"I'll stay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I don't know why, but I kinda wanna kiss you." Letty mumbled.

Apparently she said it clearly enough for Dom to understand her, because he immediately kissed her. It wasn't just a small peck, it was a kiss full of all the passion they'd once had, and all the sorrow Dom had felt thinking Letty was dead.


End file.
